


Elizabeth

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Character Death, Past Stillborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to focus on his husband’s pregnancy but the loss of his mother and sister lingers in his mind constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt was seven when he found out he was going to have a little sister. He was thrilled, dreaming about being the perfect big brother and writing the baby’s name - Elizabeth - on every spare sheet of paper he could find. Then mom went into labor and something went wrong and Kurt lost his mother and sister all at once. Years later, Blaine unexpectedly becomes pregnant. And Kurt can’t stop the idea that the countdown to Blaine’s due date is also the countdown to him losing Blaine and their baby.

Kurt had never been more excited.

Sure, it was going to be hard. Kurt knew that as a big brother, he had to take care of his baby sister. He had to make sure she never cried. He had to make sure that she never was hurt.

He knew that Elizabeth was going to be his best friend. They would play dress up. They would tell each other secrets. Kurt didn’t even know Elizabeth yet but knew that they would be best friends.

When his mother finally said it was time to go to the hospital, he had been thrilled. In a few days, the four of them would return home and everything would be perfect.

Instead, only two of them returned home and their lives were shattered.

\--

When Blaine had approached him with wide eyes, whispering that he was pregnant, that same feeling of dread filled him. They had only been married for a few months, and while children had always been in the future Kurt thought he would have more time.

“You don’t look happy,” Blaine looked worried, placing a hand on his stomach.

“I am!” Kurt hurried towards him and Blaine gave him a small smile. “Of course I’m happy. God, we’re having a baby!”

Blaine laughed into the kiss and Kurt tried to focus on his happy feeling. They were having a baby, nothing bad would happen.

But…something bad could happen.

Blaine was beautiful pregnant. His smiles seemed wider, his eyes brighter. Although he had been a little upset when he started losing his firm abs, he now almost always had a hand on the baby bump.

While seeing Blaine growing with their child was amazing, it was also terrifying. He remembered counting down the days until his mother’s due date and this was horribly similar.

“What are you eating?” Kurt blurted out as he stepped into the apartment.

“A hot dog,” Blaine said around a mouthful of food, looking a little guilty. “I know I shouldn’t…the doctor said that there were nitrites and things in there but…it’s a ‘yellow light’ food on the list and I’ve been craving this like crazy.”

“Are you insane?” Kurt grabbed the hotdog out of his hand. “You know it’s bad for the baby!”

“It’s not like I’m drinking lead paint,” Blaine put a hand to his back as he tried to reach up, scowling when he couldn’t reach. “I’m starving Kurt.”

“I made a ton of food for you,” Kurt argued back.

“Kale salad and grilled chicken. I eat nothing but grilled chicken!” Frustrated tears filled Blaine’s eyes. “You pick out my clothes. You pick out my food. You don’t even let me have decaf coffee.”

“To keep the baby safe,” Kurt snapped back. “To keep you safe.”

“Do you have any idea how it feels to have my husband tell me I’m too fat for my clothes? To have you buy new clothes for me because you’re scared I won’t be able to squeeze into them? Oh sure, you say it’s because you think the waistband will be too tight and hurt the baby which is bullshit!” Blaine threw up his hands. “I’m pregnant Kurt. I’m going to get fat, and it is…you can’t expect me not to get fat.”

The tears streaming down his cheeks and the heartbroken expression on his face made Kurt freeze.

“Honey, I don’t think you’re fat,” he whispered.

Blaine rolled his eyes, huffed, and crossed his arms over his large stomach.

“I just…” Kurt let out a heavy sigh. “I want to tell you something.”

Blaine’s defensive pose relaxed and he nodded, letting Kurt take his hand and sit him down on the couch.

“I was going to have a baby sister,” he whispered and Blaine’s grip tightened on his hands. “I was so, so excited that I was going to be Elizabeth’s big brother. Then my mom went to the hospital to give birth and…something went wrong. Both her and my sister died.”

“Oh Kurt,” understanding filled his eyes and he reached forward to cup Kurt’s cheek. “Oh honey.”

“So I don’t think you’re fat, I think you’re beautiful,” Kurt leaned into his touch. “I just…I can’t lose you. I’ll do anything to make sure you’re both safe.”

“Here,” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and placed it on his stomach, smiling as the baby kicked. “She’s alive. I’m alive. We’re both fine. You’re not losing either of us.”

The next two months passed painfully. Blaine was sore and moody, obviously ready to have the baby. For Kurt, it was bittersweet. He was so excited to be a dad, he wanted nothing more than to hold his little girl in her arms.

But he couldn’t let himself get too excited. He still remembered watching his dad slowly take down the new crib, still remembered him putting the baby clothes in a box for charity.

He couldn’t look at the nursery without thinking about that. He couldn’t do the laundry without thinking about packing up Blaine’s clothes. The only time he was actually relaxed was when Blaine was fast asleep and he could place one hand on his heart and one of his stomach, falling asleep to the steady beat of Blaine’s heart and the faint movements of their child.

Blaine went into labor in the middle of a movie. He jerked slightly and let out a hiss, nearly unbalancing the bowl of popcorn on his belly. He gave Kurt a shrug and small smile as he rubbed his stomach, settling back down.

It didn’t take long before they figured it out. While Kurt frantically called for a cab and raced around for their hospital bags, Blaine leaned against the wall and took in shaky deep breaths.

“Kurt,” he snapped sharply, making his husband freeze in his steps. “Stop freaking out and help me.”

The ride to the hospital was the most stressful ride of Kurt’s life. He squeezed onto his husband’s hand for dear life and stared intently at him the entire time.

He couldn’t even admit to himself that he was trying to remember Blaine in what could be his last moments.

Although Blaine was obviously in pain, he was doing wonderfully. The pained lines on his face smoothed slightly once he got his epidural and he was able to relax.

The initial panic and rush slowed into a waiting game. Blaine seemed almost half asleep, dozing as Kurt stood by his side. The entire time his mother was in labor, Kurt had been kept out of the room by his grandmother. Had his father held his mother’s hand like this? Had he thought everything was going to be fine before she died?

“Hey,” Blaine reached up and brushed away the tears from his cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” Kurt breathed. In all honesty, he had never been more scared in his life.

“I’m okay,” Blaine smiled warmly. “And soon our baby will be here. I’m here and I need you here too.”

Kurt gave him a smile and leaned forward for a kiss. There would be many more kisses. This was going to be okay.

When the baby was coming, all fear and panic fled. It was like his mind was blank as Blaine gripped his hand. He could vaguely make out his husband’s gasps and shouts as he pushed, eyes locked on his face.

It would be okay.

It would be okay.

It would be okay.

It would—

The shrill cry of a baby made him suck in a breath and he turned to see the most beautiful child he had ever seen. Her face blurred through the tears filling his eyes and he couldn’t help but grin wildly.

“Hi Elizabeth,” Blaine whispered as the baby was handed to him. “We’re your daddies.”

With shaking hands, he placed one on Elizabeth’s little forehead and one on Blaine’s shoulder. They were both alive, they were both here.

He let out a sob and leaned forward to press his forehead to Blaine’s. They were a family.


End file.
